Today, for many portable shared-resource computing (SRC) device users, battery life and connectivity can be a source of concern. One solution is to have content streamed to the mobile device from a host SRC device. This removes the need for local applications, and hence these thin client remote SRC devices may operate with minimal processor requirements. To maintain operability, the client device will need to keep network connectivity with the host device. However, by requiring constant network connectivity, an SRC device may experience lags or crashes when briefly disconnected, and is also constrained to scenarios where the thin client has network connectivity—which is a problem in scenarios such as in planes, trains, automobiles, etc.
An SRC environment may operate by hosting content, and applications to access the content, on a host SRC device. This content may then be streamed to multiple remote devices, such as laptop form factor devices, tablet form factor devices, and other portable handheld devices. However, remote devices with network interface connectivity and high refresh-rate displays may be too power intensive to offer reasonable battery life.
Unfortunately, adequate devices do not exist for operating SRC environments when users travel in and out of connectivity. Portable SRC devices, while available, are used in a small subset of instances due to network connectivity issues and battery life. When used, existing SRC devices merely display streamed images while connected, and lack the ability to function effectively while disconnected and/or save battery life effectively. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that further aids users in SRC environments.